Would Anything Have Changed?
by glomp-meister
Summary: Some things are just said too late. DINO FAMILIAL LOVE TSUNAxTYL REBORN! Slight yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn nor any of its respective branches.

for best effect, read out loud gokudera's speech and dino's last words :D ENJOY!!! P.S PLEASE VISIT MY POLL OR PM ME FOR WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD PUT ALL MY ONESHOTS INTO ONE SERIES!!!

.

**Would Anything Have Changed? – Tsunayoshi Sawada & Reborn**

.

**_Don't leave me._**

**_._**

Tsuna smiled and swallowed back the lump in his throat, "We wish you the best for the rest of your adventures, Reborn."

The baby was not a baby anymore, a full grown man with dark tresses and curly sideburns nodded, "See you, Tsuna."

"Yea." pause, "_We'll miss you._" he waved the rest of his guardians behind him.

**_._**

**_I'll miss you._**

.

It was lonely without his ex-tutor being there. Tsuna quickly learned of how hard it was to manage a Family without the experienced hitman guiding him. _Holding his hand as he walked through the dark maze of a Mafia Don._

.

**_Will you ever come back?_**

.

It was months now, not a single reply or message from the dark haired man. Could he have forgotten them? _Forgotten him?_ Tsuna sighed, tomorrow. Reborn would call or send a letter tomorrow and then he would come back. The Vongola would have a feast and all would be well.

.

**_Do you even remember?_**

.

They are back to routine now. Every morning, Hibari comes in to do morning practice with Tsuna, and then Gokudera comes in with the paperwork. After many long hours of signing and reading over contracts, Lambo takes them away to Yamamoto and Ryohei to be photocopied and sent out.

Everything seems normal, but the Vongola have always thought that it was easier with the hitman being there. _It was fine now, but he would always be remembered._

.

**_Would you smile at this?_**

.

Mukuro didn't dare look at his so called boss, the Vongola Tenth, "It's confirmed, his body is currently being treated by Gokudera's unit."

Chrome lowered her eyes but her voice came out a little stronger, "_He's in the morgue, Boss._"

Tsuna swallowed the hate bubbling up into his throat and smiled, "At least, he died a hitman, fighting till the end. It's what he would have wanted, right?" even the Tenth's laughter sounded broken.

.

**_Did you have to go?_**

.

Because Reborn was a Vongola last, Tsuna was first contacted, the Cavallone after. _Neither one spoke for the longest time before the cup had fallen and the glass broken. The dam broke out freely._

Tsuna did not dare to move, not until the older man had cried himself silly and was fast asleep on the floor, his body still heaving with uncontrollable sobs and gasps. Then, he left. _There was nothing to stay for anyhow._

.

**_I do not miss you anymore._**

.

It was something bound to happen. In this lifetime or another, his ex-tutor's death was bound to happen. In this lifetime though, it came soon. _A bit too soon. _

Tsuna would mourn for the baby hitman turned defiant and loyal but he would not dwell on it. What was necessary was for Tsuna to find out what had happened and crush the opposing force with everything the Vongola had. They were the best and no one could be allowed to take that title from them.

.

**_Is this what you would have wanted?_**

.

His Guardians did not say anything about Tsuna's mysterious change of temper. _The hate that had resided there before came out at full blast, even obliterating some of his own men. _

The Storm no longer revered the Sky, the Rain cried out his sorrows to no end, the Thunder knew not to visit anymore, the Mist had drifted farther apart, pulling the rest of them to safety, the Sun did not shine for the Sky any longer, and the Cloud…

Opposed the man of which all the rings were based upon.

.

**_Actually, you would have hated this, would you not?_**

.

Hibari threw the papers onto the table, not caring if they slid off and fell into small heaps under it, "_I will not stand by this._"

There were plans. Plans to send inexperienced fighters to fend off a large time rival family. Plans to execute those who tried to say no. Plans which included the son of the Storm and the daughter of the Sun. No, Hibari would never stand by this.

.

**_The warm sky is gone now. Can you feel it?_**

.

"They are not your men, Hibari. This is not a place for you to speak." he dared to have that placid smile resting on his face.

.

**_This was what I was to become, this was what you had been working for, no?_**

.

"They are not in my division, but the general upholding of the Vongola is something that I must look out for," he paused, "If you want to send a message, do it through the strongest link. _Do not sacrifice innocent lambs just because you would pounce on them if there was anymore of a wait._"

Tsuna did not move, "Are you suggesting to me that I should fight you for the title of the Vongola Don?"

"_No._"

.

**_Can you see me, Reborn?_**

.

Tsuna frowned in questioning before his Cloud Guardian continued, "I will not fight one who has dropped so low as you. I would never want to fight such filth. I am proposing that you have a fight with the leader of the Varia, Xanxus. And once again, the Cervello would host such an event."

"_I accept._"

.

**_I grew up to be the great cold blooded Mafioso that you trained me to be._**

.

"But first, any oppositions?" Tsuna was sure that there were those who would raise their hands.

The Vongola was in a state of war, to have one within the internal base was devastating to the people. Surprisingly though, no one raised their hands. _Was the Vongola so broken apart to come to such a state?_

.

**_Have I done anything wrong, Reborn?_**

.

"Gokudera." he warned.

"I will not oppose. You are no longer the man that I vowed to serve under. You are not the friend that I have promised so many summers ago that I would watch fireworks with and you are definitely not the man that I had believed. You are not the Vongola Tenth. You are not fit for this spot. You are just a hollow imitation of the man we had all our hopes placed into." the Storm's voice grew continuously louder until he slammed his hands onto the oak table.

"_You are no longer any Sky._"

.

**_If I do not digress, would you ever forgive me?_**

.

So, bloodied and battered, a man with unruly brown hair that stuck out at awkward angles waited for his death, bleeding on the sidewalk. Tsuna could hear the sounds of light feet, pattering on the cement.

It was a sunny day. Not at all rainy like how it was in the movies. _Bright and sunny, thirty degrees Celsius._ When the footsteps neared, Tsuna could see who it was.

.

**_You never did come for me._**

.

Dino squatted down and ran his hand through the younger male's hair, "He was my tutor too. He cared for you Tsuna. _I cared for you._ When I said that you were my little brother, I had meant it. _I still do. _The rings accepted Xanxus, because he has the affection for his subordinates. _The same one you used to have._"

The blonde man paused, his breath hitched in his throat, "We could have gone through it together, Tsuna. But you drifted away. I am to blame as well. I was not a good older brother, was I? I could not bring you back. _And for that fact alone, I'm sorry._"

For as much as Tsuna had changed, he found that he really did not mind the older man's ramblings.

.

**_Now that I am wilting, will I see you?_**

.

"I'm sorry for everything, yet I am not sorry that you lost the fight, Tsuna. I care for you, and I'm sure that deep inside that heart you have shut out, you still care for us. But I suppose you didn't reach down deep enough, did you? Reborn, he wanted to turn you into a successful mafia boss. You became one. _It's funny how the key to the lock can leave the lock unusable._" Dino glanced at his little brother.

His eyes were closed but he was still fighting. _Breathing._ It was good to see that.

.

**_Is this about you or me, Reborn?_**

.

"Tsuna, would anything have changed if I told you that," Dino paused, "_Reborn has and always will love you?_"

.

**_I can see you now._**

.

**_LOL, I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE VISIT MY POLL OR PM ME FOR WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD PUT ALL MY ONESHOTS INTO ONE SERIES!_**

**Please Review!**  
l  
l  
l  
\/


End file.
